The present invention disclosed herein relates to a monolithic microwave integrated circuit device and more particularly to, a monolithic microwave integrated circuit device including a heterojunction bipolar transistor (HBT) and a method for forming the same.
A bipolar transistor may be used as an ultrahigh frequency semiconductor device in an ultrahigh-speed broadband communication network. Recently, researches for realizing a faster ultrahigh-speed operation by reducing a parasite component of the above device have been being made. Especially, the HBT may be used as a basic device of a power transistor and a power amplifier.
For manufacturing a value-added integrated circuit, a Monolithic Microwave Integrated Circuit (MMIC) technology is used, through which passive devices such as a capacitor, a resistor, an inductor in addition to the HBT (i.e., an active device) are integrated into the same chip. The MMIC technology can integrate passive devices into the same chip to reduce a chip size and also can reduce unnecessary parasite effect to improve circuit performance. This MMIC technology needs to pay great attention to manufacturing processes since diverse active and passive devices are manufactured in a single substrate.